


Caught

by spiralicious



Series: Of Love and Socks [6]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AU, Community: Avatar_500, Of Love and Socks, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakoda realizes something about Zuko.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> This is an alternate version of my Youtube 'verse where Sokka and Zuko are fanboys that make cosplay skits and post them on Youtube. In this version, Zuko is also obsessed with Hakoda. Thanks for helping me out Kira and Jen.
> 
> I originally wrote this for avatar_500, Prompt 24 "Contest," under the username kattrip033 at livejournal.

Zuko was too rattled to be embarrassed. It took him a few moments to focus. He had the wind knocked out of him and his body was starting to protest its sudden meeting with the ground.

Hakoda was too concerned that Zuko might be hurt to wonder why he had fallen out of the tree outside his house in the middle of the night. He shook Zuko lightly, but stopped when he realized the boy could be seriously injured. He waited for Zuko to come around on his own.

“Did you hit your head?”

“I don’t… think so.”

Zukko had wanted Hakoda leaning over him, looking into his eyes, but not like this. Embarrassment finally hit while Hakoda continued to check him over for injuries until he helped him into the house. He sat Zuko down on the couch, briefly leaving him to get something to ice his wrist. It had hurt a lot when he tried to support himself with it when he sat up.

Hakoda returned with a bag of frozen peas, kneeling in front of Zuko to get a better look at his wrist. Zuko watched Hakoda fuss over him. It hurt, but he was so close... He leaned forward until his lips almost brushed Hakoda’s cheek. Startled, Hakoda quickly gave Zuko the frozen peas and retreated across the room. There was a long silence as the two avoided looking at each other, neither wanting to be first to make eye-contact.

“I should go.” Zuko got up to leave, but Hakoda stopped him.

“It’s late. I’ll give you a ride home.” Hakoda went for the phone book. “Does your uncle know you’re out?”

Zuko cleared his throat. “No.” He was still avoiding eye contact.

Hakoda pretended to flip through the phone book. He knew Iroh’s number was on the fridge, but he needed to confirm some things. “You know Katara’s room is on the other side of the house?” A part of Hakoda really hoped that’s why he was there. He’d have to kill him, but he’d understand.

“I know,” Zuko said quietly.

“And you know that Sokka and Katara went with Gran-gran to visit their cousins for spring break?” Hakoda never thought he’d hope a boy was trying to spy on his son in the middle of the night.

Zuko didn’t know that, but figured it was time to come clean, ending this misery. “I came to see you.” It was hard to tell between his scar and with his hair in his face, along with his refusal to make eye-contact, but Zuko had never been more embarrassed.

Neither had Hakoda when he heard the boy’s confession, suddenly realizing he may have seen enjoying his alone time.

The drive to Iroh’s was silent and their anti-staring contest continued.

Iroh thanked Hakoda for bringing Zuko home. Thankfully, Hakoda said nothing about Zuko’s confession. After Hakoda left, Iroh lectured Zuko about thinking with the wrong head, bringing Zuko’s night of humiliation to an end.


End file.
